


The birds and the bees

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asshole Dean, Forced Orgasm, Forced to jerk off, Hurt No Comfort, Innocent Sam, M/M, Pre-Series, Sam is 14, dean is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: He watches Sam silently, studying every one of his movements. Sam is watching tv on his own bed, laughing every time the guy makes a joke. Turning from time to time towards Dean to make sure he’s laughing too. If they were in nature, Sam would be the prey - beautiful, weak, unaware of what's coming. Dean would be the predator, showing his teeth, ready to sink them in his beautiful neck.





	The birds and the bees

**Author's Note:**

> prompt- (Dean 17, Sam 14) Sam is a very protected kid. Innocent and naive. Dean tells him about the birds and the bees. Shows him how to get off too. Non-con/ Dean forces Sam to jerk himself off in front of him/ Sam doesn’t want to. He isn’t interested in sex yet.
> 
> Beta by @debivc78

He watches Sam silently, studying every one of his movements. Sam is watching tv on his own bed, laughing every time the guy makes a joke. Turning from time to time towards Dean to make sure he’s laughing too. If they were in nature, Sam would be the prey - beautiful, weak, unaware of what's coming. Dean would be the predator, showing his teeth, ready to sink them in his beautiful neck.

"Hey Sammy, can you come here a second?" He asks, turning the tv off.

"Sure" Sam doesn’t hesitate, why would he ? He sits on his brother’s bed, waiting for him to talk.

"I thought maybe it was time we have a conversation" Sam frowns, but doesn’t say anything  "You’re a teenager now, and well, things are happening to your body, you know?"

"Things?"

"Yeah like… Hair on some parts of your body, and your voice is changing" Your dick is growing , he wants to add "And you must be wondering why"

"No, I mean… I never payed attention" Sam says, shrugging his shoulders. He doesn’t look interested at all, much to Dean's disappointment

"You don’t want to know how babies are made?" Sam opens his mouth to reply, but Dean is faster "All the other kids know but not you. It’s my fault, I wanted to protect you, and now I’m dealing with my mistake" He sighs, rubbing his eyes "They will all be making fun of you and that’s on me"

"It’s ok, Dean" Sam says, putting his hand on his shoulder. When Dean lifts his head, Sam is smiling softly at him "You can teach me now"

"Yeah, I can" He smiles, watching as Sam sits more comfortably on the bed.

 "So you see Sammy, to have a baby, you need to have sex. Sex is… Sex is fun. Really fun. And good. You must have seen that your penis gets hard sometimes?" Sam nods, and Dean licks his lips. He wants to know more now. Does Sam get hard in the morning ? During practice ? At school ?

"Well, it’s part of the reproductive system. See, your dick is hard so you can have pleasure having sex. Of course, you don’t always have sex to have a baby. You can have it just to feel… good. "

"How… How do you have sex ?" Sam asks shyly

"There's the big question!" Dean smiles proudly "When you have sex with someone, one of you puts his penis inside the other. You do it if you’re with a girl or a boy, but the boy can also do it to you"

"Where do you put it?" Sam's eyes are open wide, and he tightens his grip on the pillow he’s holding.

"Wherever there’s a hole"  Dean smiles again "In the mouth, in the vagina, in the ass, anywhere you can. Then you thrust, and you thrust, and you thrust until you come. Do you know what coming is, Sammy?"

Sam shakes his head, fear all over his face. This is Dean's fault, always protecting him from everything and everyone. But this is Dean's area of expertise.

"Coming is like a firework inside of you. Your vision is blurred, you're shaking, and your dick is hurting but in a good way, you know?"

"I don’t- how can it be good ?"

"Oh it is, Sammy, it is" Dean bites his lips. This is it. This is the moment he’s been waiting for. "But the good thing is - you don’t have to be with someone to feel good. You can do it yourself"

Slowly, as to not scare Sam, he unzips his pants before pulling them down, his boxers with them. He’s naked, except for his shirt, and his cock is hard against his stomach. One quick look at his brother and he can tell how scared Sam is now.

"Don’t be scared, it’s ok" Dean tries to reassure him "See, this is how your cock will look like, in a few years. Now, if you want to jerk off, you need to imagine something"

"I don’t want to, Dean. I don’t want to have sex and I don’t want to jerk off. Can I watch my movie please?"

"No, you can’t " Dean says, a little to harshly. "Take your pants down"

"I don’t-"

"Now !"

Sam jumps before doing as he's told, his whole body shaking violently. He’s afraid, but that’s ok. Dean is just helping him.

"Good. Now, do as I do" Dean orders, taking his dick in his hand. "See, you need to caress it, to squeeze it. You need to understand what you like and don’t like"

"I don’t like this" Sam whispers, his voice shaking with fear

"Yes, you do" Dean snaps back, his jaws clenched "Do it faster"

Sam starts moving his hand faster, his cock slowly but surely getting hard.

"Good, Good. Don’t forget to imagine yourself with someone. Are they touching you? A girl? A boy? Do they put their hands on you? Their mouth?"

"I don’t know" Sam whispers, voice broken

"That’s alright, I'll tell you mine" He closes his eyes "I’m laying on the bed, and there’s this… girl with me. She’s soft and little, weak. Her hands are all over me, everywhere, while her lips are on my neck, kissing me and licking me. She smells good, so good. And her hands are so soft. She puts her mouth on me, swallows me whole"

Sam is crying now, moving his hand as fast as Dean, trying to get it done as soon as possible.

"Yeah, doing so good Sammy " He whispers, tightening his grip. "Caress your balls, too. Wouldn’t want them to feel less loved"

It’s so satisfying, how Sam does everything he tells him to. He can see he doesn’t want to, his face is red with tears and snot is dripping from his nose, but he doesn’t say anything, just keeps moving his hand as he is told.

One, two thrusts and they're both coming, in a long moan for Dean, in a cry for Sam. They take their time recovering from their orgasms, and Dean wonders if he could lick the cum from Sam's fingers or if it’s too soon.

"Stop crying" Dean says, shoving some Kleenex at him "It wasn’t that bad, was it?"

"I- no" Sam lies, curling up and protecting himself from Dean.

"Good, because we still have a lot to learn"


End file.
